What's Left Of Me?
by pryingeyes
Summary: Lucas and Peyton rekindle their realtionship only to end it as fast as it began. Peyton finds solace in the arms of another. Who is it and how long will it last? What about Luke? Will he fight for her or has he moved on? Read on and see. LP P? L?
1. The beginning of the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I want it. I mean I have about seven bucks. What would that buy me?

Summary: Just as Lucas and Peyton are starting to be happy together a person from their past comes back and will change the way one feels about the other. Will they make it through this or is it finally the end of Lucas and Peyton.

Pairings: Lucas/Peyton and others but I'll let that be a surprise.

Lucas Scott frowned as he leafed through the box that contained so many memories. The bottle of vodka sat near his feet almost entirely gone. He ran his hands over the picture he held, the one taken of them after the championship game. He had fallen for her too many times to count, Peyton Sawyer, the girl of his dreams. There was always something in the way though, her fear of commitment, his attachment to her best friend. It seemed like they would never be on the same frequency. That all changed the day she confessed her true feelings towards him. He didn't know how to react to it so he didn't. Lucas knew he loved her but for some reason he couldn't tell her. He was afraid that if he did somehow she would change her mind. The more he thought about it the dumber it sounded. There was the girl he had waited so long for, professing her love to him, and he couldn't even tell her that he felt the same way. He knew that he had to tell her. When he finally told her he was thrilled to find out that she still felt the same way. Who knew that the happiest day of his life would lead to such misery.

Two weeks ago at the end of the championship game which the Ravens had just won- 

"So looks like you finally have everything huh?" Peyton says to Lucas as confetti rains down on them.

"Not quite." He replies. She gives him an odd look.

"What do you mean" she asks him, confused.

He takes a step closer to her oblivious to all the people around him. He knows this is his chance. It's now or never.

"I've wanted to tell you this for so long Peyton but I never really had the courage to, until now." Lucas says as he looks in to the eyes that captured his heart the day she nearly ran him down with her car.

"Tell me what."

"It's you." He tells her a small smile appearing on his face. " When all my dreams come true it's you standing next to me."

He reaches for her and looks at her with all the emotions he's held inside for so long. His hand cups her face as their faces come closer until their lips meet in gentle kiss. Slowly they break apart, both flushed from the fleeting kiss.

"So where do we go from here?" Peyton asks him, her forehead resting against his.

"Your bedroom?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

Peyton slaps his arm with a laugh. "Come on perv, let's get out of here."

He grabs her hand and leads her out of the gym to her car. The drive back is peaceful, neither saying much but occasionally stealing glances at each other. They finally arrive at his house.

"Hey." Lucas says as he looks over at Peyton.

"Hey." She says back. "So I never really congratulated you on tonight."

"Well I know one way you could congratulate me" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are too much Lucas Scott" she laughs at his attempt at a wounded face

"I'm one hundred percent serious Sawyer" Lucas says in a fake hurt voice.

"Yeah, yeah" she laughs. "I missed this Luke"

"Missed what" he asks turning towards her.

"Us, the way we used to be" she sighs contently. "Things haven't been the same lately"

"I know but that's all gonna change, for the better" he smiles at her. "I finally have you and I don't intend on letting you go"

"God Luke you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that" she tells him as she pulls him into a passionate embrace.

They stayed that way for a few minutes their bodies speaking what their minds had been trying to say for so long. They finally broke apart, the need for air becoming too much to ignore.

"Everything is finally perfect" Lucas says to her with a look of pure happiness on his face.

Oh how wrong he was for it was just then that everything would start to fall apart.


	2. It Always Something

So, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this a Leyton story or not. It all depends on you guys and what ya'll think of this chapter. So just throw out some ideas..

Disclaimer: Same as the original

Peyton sits at her computer, sketchbook in its usual spot on her lab, with a small smile on her face. She looked up as a noise from her computer signals a new IM.

She grins as she realizes it is from Lucas.

Lucas: Hey Blondie

Peyton: Hey Luke what's up

Lucas: Oh not much, just felt like talking to the prettiest girl I know

Peyton: Way to make a girl blush

Lucas: So watcha working on

Peyton: Oh nothing

Lucas: Come on Peyt, I can see it on your webcam. Come over, I can be your muse.

Peyton laughs as she reads the last message. Briefly smiling at the nickname he uses for her. She contemplates whether or not to go.

Peyton: Alright, I'll be over in a few

Lucas: See you then

She signs off and walks over to the closet to look for something to change into. As she reaches for her jacket she knocks over some of her stuff on the desk. She notices the picture of her and Luke after a basketball game last year. She smiles at the memory remembering how much fun they used to have. She's thinks how maybe they can be like that again.

Peyton heads out of the house in an even better mood than before.

Lucas smiles after he signs off watching Peyton on her web-cam as she leaves to come meet him.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door and turns around expecting his mom but is shocked to see Brooke standing there.

"Hey Lucas, Karen let me in" Brooke says to him with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Um yeah sure" Lucas replies. "Come on in"

Brooke walks in and after a moment of hesitation, sits down next to him.

"So Brooke, what did you want to talk about" Luke asks.

"Well us I guess" she laughs nervously. "We kind of left things in a weird state"

"Yeah I know, its just ….. I think it might take a little time for us to get back to normal. Or at least as close to normal as we get."

This gets a small smile from Brooke. Lucas reachs over and grabs her hand. Brooke looks up startled.

"Everything's going to work out, eventually" Luke tells her. "It'll just be a while before things get better."

"Thanks Luke, it's good to talk to you again" she says to him.

"No problem Brooke" Lucas says smiling at her." I'm always here for you."

Suddenly Brooke leans forward and captures Lucas's lips with hers. As Luke begins to push her away he hears a soft gasp. He looks up just in time to see a flash of blonde curls disappearing around the corner.

"Shit Brooke, what the hell was that?" Lucas yells at her.

"I just thought th…" she starts but Lucas cuts her off.

"Never mind" he runs out of the room after Peyton.

He catches up to he just as she is reaching her car.

"Peyton it's not what it looked like" he pleads to her.

"Oh really Luke because it looked to me like you and Brooke were engaged in a major lip-lock but hey maybe I'm wrong" Peyton retorts.

"Peyton, please just hear me out" Luke begs her.

"No Luke, it's fine. I'll leave and you can go back into your cozy room and make nice with your little girlfriend" Peyton tells him as she climbs into her car and starts the engine.

"Peyton…" the words fade out as Peyton's peels out of the driveway.

Lucas heads back to his room with his head hung dreading facing the next conversation.

Brooke jumps up as soon as he enters.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" she says apologetically.

"No Brooke that's the problem you NEVER think" Lucas yells at her. "God, you knew that Peyton and I were getting back together. You even practically gave me your blessing. What is wrong with you."

"It's just you were saying all those nice things to me" she whispers as tears threaten to fall down her face. " I don't know it just reminded me of the times when we were together. I'm so sorry. I never meant to ruin what you and Peyton had."

"No Brooke not what Peyton and I **had**, what we **have**. I'm not giving up that easily." He sighs not noticing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh well good…good. That's good" Brooke rambles.

"I'm really tired Brooke, can you just go?" Lucas tells her as he lies down.

"Uh yeah sure" she starts to walk out then turns. "I really am sorry Luke"

She sighs when there is no reply. As she walks to her car the tears she had been holding in finally spill out.

-So what did you think. It' kind of short but the next chapter is when it really starts so you know if you aren't too busy why don't you just press that little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks - Mals


	3. These words I speak are true

**Ok so sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. I had finals for school but they are finally OVER. Yeah baby, any way here is the next installment of my story. To all the people that reviewed this is most likely a leyton story but it's really up to your reactions. Oh and to LeytonTilEnd I was thinking about bringing Jake back but there are too many fics with that storyline. So there you go.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own a thing I know.**

--------------------------------------------------

Peyton wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that Lucas would do that to her when he had just told her how much he wanted to be with her. It just didn't make any sense. It just wasn't like Lucas to do something so out of character. He wouldn't lead her on just to go behind her back and try again with Brooke. But she saw it with her own eyes. The kiss was real and like Brooke says, a kiss always means something. He couldn't get out of this one, not this time.

Peyton finally arrives home, exhausted from the days events. As she walks inside her house she trudges upstairs to her room ready to sleep away the pain. She notices the light on her answering machine but decides to ignore it. Sleep consumes her as she falls onto the bed.

"WAKE UP" someone screams. Peyton falls off the bed in shock glaring up at the intruder.

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton asks her head pounding looking up at Nathan who is trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"It's about time I thought I was going to have to throw some ice water on you" Nathan replies ignoring the death glare Peyton is giving him.

"I don't remember asking for a wake-up call." She tells him icily.

"Too bad cause you got one" he retorts.

Peyton just ignores him as she gets off of the floor and heads into the bathroom. Nathan sits at her desk and listens to the water from the sink running.

"So Sawyer what's got you in such a bitchy mood. Last time I saw you like this you were telling me that we were over." He says to her chuckling but stops when he hears a sob through the bathroom door.

Nathan rushes to the bathroom and opens the door to a teary eyed Peyton. He reaches towards her and pulls her into his arms.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay. What's wrong, what happened?" He looks at her comfortingly as she shakes in his arms trying to hold the tears in.

"Did you and Brooke have another fight?" he asks concern filling his eyes.

This sets Peyton off; she pushes him off of her. She is no longer sad but angry and isn't holding it in anymore.

"No we didn't have a fight, we haven't even spoken but that is probably because she and Lucas can't seem to pry themselves from each other" Peyton screams at Nathan shocking him into silence. It takes him a few second to respond.

"Wait, what do you mean." He asks confused.

"Exactly what I said, I caught them kissing in his room. Who knows what I would have seen if I walked in a few minutes later." Peyton sighs, the anger slipping away as that sadness envelopes her again. She walks back into her room and sits on her bed looking up at Nathan waiting for a response.

"Are you sure, it just doesn't seem like Luke to give you false hope." He tells Peyton quietly.

"That's what I thought too but I saw it. I was there and they were definitely kissing." Peyton says in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Peyt, you don't deserve this." Nathan sits next her and wraps his arm around her shoulders in a soothing gesture.

"See that's the thing Nathan, maybe I do. I did the same thing to Brooke. Maybe this is karma finally catching up to me. It's better this way. Brooke and Lucas can finally be together, it's not like he and I were meant to be." she replies dejectedly looking down at her hands. Nathan looks at her disbelievingly. He puts his finger under her chin and tilts her head up causing her to stare into his piercing blue eyes

"Don't even think like that. Yeah you and Lucas made a mistake but Brooke forgave you guys for it cause she knew the truth. We all saw the connection you and Lucas had, even while we were together. That's why Lucas and Brooke could never seem to make it work." Peyton looks at him, perplexed. Nathan smiles down at her, realizing that she didn't know just how much Lucas really cared for her.

"You don't even know do you?" he asks her with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asks him confused by his question.

"It's always been you two, ever since he was thrown into our world you guys were drawn together. Tortured artist meets tortured athlete right?" Nathan laughs causing a small smile to flit across her mouth.

"I'm sure whatever happened between Lucas and Brooke isn't what it seems. Just listen to Lucas o.k. What can it hurt?" he asks her.

"My heart." Peyton whispers so quietly Nathan couldn't hear. "What" he asks her.

She looks at him defeated and replies "My heart, that's what will hurt and I don't know if I can handle having that heartache consume me again. It has been so hard this past year and I try not to let things get me down but I can't do it anymore."

Nathan knew that if he didn't do something then Peyton would do what she always does. Put up her walls and close off the people closet to her. But he couldn't think of anything to say. Lucas was the one who had a way with words not him. Just as he was about to open his mouth a noise from the doorway made Peyton and Nathan look up.

Lucas stood there looking like his day was about as bad as Peyton's. His clothes were disheveled and his face was stained with dried up tears.

"Peyton I need to talk to you, please" his voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan all looked at each other much like the time Peyton stood in Lucas's doorway professing her feelings for him only to find out Brooke reached him first. Not wanting history to repeat itself Lucas stepped into the room knowing that the next words out of his mouth could determine the outcome of he and Peyton's relationship.

_Lucas thought to himself: I need Peyton to know how much I care about her what I really feel. Come on heart don't fail me now._

**Well there you go, tell me what you thought. Oh and I know that last part was really cheesy but it seemed like a cheesy moment. Criticism is appreciated so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thanx. -Mals**


	4. Real or make believe?

Soo yea i havent updated in a while. Sorry. But here is the next chapter in my little story. Hope you like it. Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed, keep em coming.

Disclaimer: Yeah I actually do own One Tree Hill. See I'm in my mansion right now sipping a cosmopolitan while writing this lovely fanfic. Yeaaa. Or not whatever.

_A recap on the last chapter_

_"Peyton I need to talk to you, please" his voice hoarse, barely above a whisper._

_Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan all looked at each other much like the time Peyton stood in Lucas's doorway professing her feelings for him only to find out Brooke reached him first. Not wanting history to repeat itself Lucas stepped into the room knowing that the next words out of his mouth could determine the outcome of he and Peyton's relationship._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan can I talk to Peyton alone please" Lucas asks him never taking his eyes off of Peyton.

"Umm yeah man sure. I'll see you guys later." He says as walks to the door and stops right next to Lucas. He leans toward him and whispers "Try not to screw it up this time" Nathan pats him on the back and looks towards Peyton.

"Remember what I said Peyt" Nathan smiles at her then leaves.

"Look Lucas….." Peyton starts to say but Lucas cuts her off.

"Peyton please just let me get this out O.K.?" he asks desperation evident in his voice. She doesn't say anything but then remembers Nathan's words. Slowly she nods her head.

Lucas breathes a sigh of relief but quickly becomes nervous again. He isn't sure what to say to her, all kinds of thoughts running in his head. He decides to start with what she saw at his house.

"What you saw with me and Brooke wasn't what it looked like." He starts to tell her. She opens her mouth to reply but he stops her.

"Wait let me finish. She came over to talk but I didn't know she was coming. She told me she wanted to talk about us, about her and I. She told me she wanted things to get better with us, as friends and I thought she was being honest but then she just kissed me. What you walked in on was me pushing her away. The kiss didn't last more than a second and I never returned it. You have to believe me Peyt." Lucas pleaded to her.

"I do Luke, I do." She tells him watching as his face lights up a smile playing on his lips. He reaches towards her but she stops him. Knowing how hard these next words are going to be she takes a deep breath.

"I believe you but I can't be with you." She tells him. The smile on his face disappears.

"I love you Peyton and I want to be with you, noone else. You said you wanted to be with me too, what's changed?" He looks at her searching for some sort of answer but he sees nothing. She's closed off and he can't seem to bring her back.

"I did want to be with you but it shouldn't be this hard. I know you love me and I love you too but I can't do it anymore. Every time things are good for us something happens and rips it all away." Peyton looks at him struggling to keep the tears from falling.

"No. That's not true. We just had problems before, every couple does. You can't give up on us just because of a few bumps in the road." Lucas try's to reason with her.

"They're not just bumps Luke. They're like giant gaping holes and we seem to get stuck in them every time. It's like a cycle and we can't seem to break it. Maybe that's the problem, we were never meant to be. It wouldn't be this hard if we were." Peyton wipes at her eyes as she feels the tears fall.

"You know better than that. We are more than just some high school romance easily disposed of. God Peyton I've tried so hard to be the guy for you and now you're telling me you want to give up on us just like that." Lucas replies becoming aggravated.

"Look Luke we both know better than this. It's not going to work with us, it never does. Let's just stop now and save both of us the heartache." She says looking anywhere but at him.

Lucas takes a step towards her reaching for her. His hand cups her face and Peyton can't help but lean into his touch.

"Peyton, look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel it. Tell me that you don't feel like what we have is real." Lucas whispers to her. He leans towards her and just as his lips brush hers she steps back.

"I meant what I said Luke. You can believe me or not but as far as I'm concerned we can never be anything more than friends. It's better this way." Peyton looks at him her face showing no emotion but inside the pain she feels is overbearing.

"Fine Peyton you want to push me away and put up those walls you like to keep up. Go ahead. Just know this; I'm going to be here and I'm going to tear those walls down no matter how long it takes. You'll see." With that Lucas walks out of Peyton's room.

It's not till Peyton hears the slam of her front door that she finally lets out the sobs that had been threating to spill since he walked in. The whole time she was telling him the reasons they couldn't be together she just wanted to leap into his arms and never let go.

But like she told him, it's better this way.

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer together were a train wreck and she was going to make sure that they stayed apart. At the same time Lucas was thinking up ways to bring the two back together. Yet still another person, unaware of the troubles between the two blondes, is about to come in and stir up a lot more problems. This is only the beginning of the newest drama in Tree Hill and soon things are going to explode..

**Soooo what did you guys think. Hope you read my note cause i'd really like to know your opinion. So any guesses on who the mystery person is? You might know but then again maybe not. Send me your thoughts and let Miss Mals tell you your fortune or I'll just write another chapter, either way. Thanks - Mals**


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Sooo here's another chap. Read and tell me what you think, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own it or I wouldn't be on fanfiction writing this story. duh! **

**Read On!!!!!**

Lucas sighs as he bounces the weathered basketball on the rivercourt. He sets up for a shot and like the last fifteen he misses. He can't seem to get the last conversation with Peyton out of his head and it's obviously affecting his game.

He picks up the basketball and throws it against the backboard in frustration. Hearing a chuckle behind him he turns around.

"I know you can't be as good as me but leave the poor basket alone"

"I'm not in the mood Nathan," He replies bitterly.

"Hey man what's up. How'd it go with Peyton?" Lucas shoots him a look. "Okay obviously not well. What happened?"

"The usual, she got scared and broke it off. Funny thing is she believed me about Brooke so I don't see the problem. But you know Peyton, anything emotional and she's out of there faster than you can say "bye".

Nathan sighs; as much as he loved his brother and his blonde buddy he thought they were both idiots.

"Look man it's like you said. Peyton doesn't do emotion very good. You just gotta giver her some time."

"I'm tired of waiting. I know that we should be together and I don't see the problem." Lucas walked towards the bench and sat down. Running his hands through his hair he looked up at his brother.

"She's scared Luke. So many people have been hurt when you two get involved, especially her. Just lay off for a while. Things'll get better."

"Maybe you're right, it's just I love her so much and the thought of not being able to be with her…." Lucas looks at the ground and sighed.

"Alright, alright that's enough of that. No more lifetime for you." Nathan laughs as Lucas attempts to hit him.

"Whatever dude, how do you even know what lifetime is?"

"Haley, she's like obsessed with it. I don't get it but whatever, are we gonna sit around and talk about our feelings or are we going to actually play some ball? You look like you could use the workout anyway."

"Bring it little bro. Don't worry I won't take too long in kicking your ass. I know you gotta get back home to the wife and catch up on some of that Lifetime," Both boys laughed as they started the game forgetting the drama if only for a moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton leafs through her album collection not really looking for anything in particular. Finally finding something fitting her mood she goes to put it on only to come face-to-face with one Brooke Davis.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke smiles at her looking slightly guilty.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Not much. Soooo, how you been?" She asks wondering if Peyton had talked to Lucas yet.

"Don't worry Brooke, I talked to Luke and I'm not mad. You didn't know we were together and it doesn't matter anyway"

Brooke's shoulders sag in relief then she catches on to what Peyton said.

"Wait what do you mean it doesn't matter? Didn't you and Luke sort everything out?"

"Yeah we did but now we're just friends. I kind of broke it off," Peyton says waving her hand in a flippant way.

"Why? It's not cause of what happened between us huh? Because that didn't mean anything," Brooke says unconvincingly not able to meet Peyton's eye.

Peyton doesn't notice Brooke's guilty behavior and walks over to her computer desk and picks up a photo of the three of them, she subtly wipes away the tears. She turns to Brooke and smiles slightly.

"No that's not what it's about. I just told him that obviously we weren't meant to be. I mean if we were it would have happened by now right?"

Brooke thinks about her answer. Devil Brooke wants to say yes that if they were destined to be together it _would _have happened. Saint Brooke wants to help her friend and tell her that things will work out with Peyton and Lucas.

"I don't know Peyt, but I do know if Luke makes you happy and if it feels right then let it happen. If not then things will work out either way. You just have to follow your heart."

"Wow who knew you could be so deep B. Davis," Peyton laughed at her friend's mock-hurt expression.

"I'll have you know bestest friend that I can be as deep as the next person. I am just as insightful as that Shauspeare guy." Brooke said with a serious look.

Peyton looks at her friends face and collapses onto her bed laughing. Brooke looks at her in confusion.

"What," she asks perplexed.

"It's Shakespeare Brooke."

"Oh. Well patato potato."

Peyton shakes her head at her friend. She smiles as Brooke jumps onto the bed and props her head onto her hand. Looking at Peyton she smirks.

"Sooo if you hadn't noticed we are two hot, single, young babes and it is a wonderful Friday. Whatever shall we do?" she asks her finger tapping her lips.

"Well I don't know about you but _**I **_have to go help at Tric. They have a few local bands playing and I promised Karen I would be there to set up. Care to join?"

"Ughh I guess. I have nothing better to do," Brooke ducks as Peyton throws a pillow at her.

"Whatever, you know you wanna come and corrupt poor innocent boys. Try to turn them into men and whatnot."

"Yeah, yeah. Mock all you want but don't complain to me when you turn into a frigid bitch from not getting any. Now enough of this talk. We have to find something to wear."

Brooke jumped off the bed and bounced into Peyton's walk in closet. Peyton smiles as clothes are thrown all over the place. She feels better now that she and Brooke are friends again. Not quite what they used to be but she hopes that eventually they'll get there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A train whistle screeches through the air making the young man to jump in surprise. He glances at his watch noticing that he has been waiting for his taxi for over half an hour. Finally he sees it pull up and head towards it.

"Hey, can I put my stuff in the trunk?" he asks the burly cab driver.

The guy grunts and the young man takes it to mean yes and throws his things in the trunk. He climbs into the backseat and rattles off the address to the driver. They leave the station and after a few minutes the man sees a sign ahead and squints to read it. "Welcome To Tree Hill" He laughs to himself. He's almost there.

"This should be interesting"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go. Another installment in my little story. So the next chapter will reveal the mystery man although I'm sure a few can guess who it is. Well the few that read this story anyway. The drama will start in the chapter after the next one. So just click on that little button and let me know how good your observation skills are and tell me who you think the guy is. Or just review to tell me how much you like the story, or how much you hate it. either way. thanks. -Mals**


	6. Back in Black

**Hello again. I really should be doing my journal for a.p. english right now but I just felt like writing another chap. to the fic. Inspiration hit i guess in the form of lord of the flies and frankenstein. I'm not even going to try the bible or mythology. I'm babbling. Anyway i only got like two reviews for the last chap. so i assumed it either sucked or noone is reading. if you are reading i'd appreciate if you'd review. i mean an author needs some feedback otherwise whats the point of writing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't got em. Nor will I ever.**

The cab pulls into the parking lot of a run down motel and the young man steps out of the car. He grabs his luggage from the trunk and sets it down on the ground. He walks over to the driver's side and asks the cab driver to wait for him as checks in.

He grabs his things and heads in the motel to check in.

"Hi, welcome to the Sandy Motel. What can I do for you?" says the tired looking man behind the counter. The young man scrunches his eyebrows in confusion at the name, considering the beach is nowhere near here. He shakes his head and answers the guy.

"Yeah I need a room. How much is it a night?"

"It's 40 a night. How long you staying son?"

"I'll take a room for three nights," he slides over a hundred and a twenty.

The man takes the bills and retrieves a key.

"Okay her you go. The room number is 27 and it's right outside to your right a little ways."

"Thanks," he says and walks out. He walks a little ways and sees the room. He quickly puts his luggage in then heads out.

The cab is still there but the driver doesn't look happy. He turns around as the man gets in the car.

"I don't enjoy sitting around waiting for punks like you. Just so you know I kept the meter running," he snarls back at him as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Whatever, just take me to the little club down the road. It's called Tric, are you sure you can find it?" he replies sarcastically.

The driver grumbles but doesn't say anything back. The man thinks he hears something about "ungrateful little vermin" and he smiles to himself. He doesn't really care; it just feels good to be back here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sits at the bar watching the local band she just introduced. They're good but she just doesn't feel in the mood to appreciate the music. If it weren't for the fact that Karen needed her here she would be happily sitting at home.

She sighs as she sees Brooke walking towards her and tips back the rest of her drink. Thankfully she convinced the barman to make her non-alcoholic drink not so non-alcoholic.

"P.Sawyer! What the hell are you doing sitting here brooding?" Brooke asks as she orders a drink.

"I know this isn't exactly party central but the band's pretty good and plus you can actually dance to their music unlike your emo soul-sucking stuff."

"Sorry Brooke, I'm just not up to it tonight. But don't let me stop you. Go ahead, have fun."

"Come on Peyton. You can't let what happened with you and Luke bring you down"

Peyton cringes at her words, remembering the conversation from earlier. Luckily Brooke didn't seem to notice her friend's sad expression. The last thing Peyton wants is a pity-party.

"Seriously Brooke I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all. You go and do your thing. I wouldn't want you to waste a night like this when there is seriously hot guy checking you out," she laughed as Brooke's frown turned into a smirk and she winked at said "hot guy".

"Alright since you _insist _I go I guess I have no choice," she sighs over exaggeratingly.

"Yes I _insist_ so go," Peyton laughs as Brooke smiles at her then slinks off to her next conquest.

Peyton shakes her head at Brooke.

"Crazy girl," she laughs to herself.

"You know, they say one of the first signs of insanity is talking to yourself," says a voice to her right.

She whips her head around and almost drops the glass she's holding.

"You have got to be kidding me. This day can't possibly get any worse," she says as she looks up into the face of a smirking Chris Keller.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Luke, just come to Tric with us. You can't sit around all night," Nathan tells his brother.

"I told you I don't feel like going anywhere's tonight. I want to finish this book anyway," he replies lying down on his couch.

The truth was he had read the book plenty of times already. Lucas was still upset about what happened with Peyton.

"Luke I've seen you read this book dozens of time so you might want to think of another excuse," Haley tells him.

"Okay so? I just don't feel like going all right? I know Peyton is going to be there and I don't feel like seeing her."

"You're going to have to deal with her at some point. Why not just get it over with."

"Why can't you let it go Nathan? I just want to be left alone," Lucas sighs getting frustrated.

"Fine if you won't come out then we'll just stay here and you're going to have to watch me and Haley make out all night," he finishes with a smirk.

"Nathan! Dude!" Both Haley and Lucas exclaim at the same time.

"What?" Nathan asks with a smile. "Seriously just come, it can't be any worse than sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself."

"Fine," Lucas sighs in defeat.

"Awesome let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Blondie, how ya been. Did you miss the Keller?" Chris asks with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Hardly. What the hell are you doing here Keller?" Peyton asks still a little stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Well I was in New York on tour and we got a two week break. So I thought to myself "_I wonder what my favorite small town folks are doing_" and here I am."

"Wow that's a wonderful story and as lovely as it's been chatting with you. I think I might go do something a little more enjoyable like throw myself off a cliff," she says with a sweet smile.

Peyton rolls her eyes and starts to stand up but is stopped by Chris's hand on her arm. She turns towards him with a glare but he just smiles back at her.

"Look Keller I am really not in the mood tonight"

"Obviously. So what's got you in such a pissy mood? Come on tell Dr. Keller, he cares."

"Yeah… I totally believe that," Peyton says as she rolls her eyes.

"Come on try me. You got anything better to do?" He waits for her to reply and after a moment he says, "Yeah I thought so."

"Fine Keller but I am not spilling my problems to you. Lucky for you I really _don't _have anything better to do. Which is the only reason I haven't kicked your sorry ass off of that stool," her eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he actually laughs.

"See that's what I like about you Blondie, you got attitude. Not to mention you're pretty hot." He looks her up and down then winces as she smacks the back of his head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he asks as he rubs his head.

"Cause you're an ass plus I didn't hit you that hard"

"So, I have sensitive skin"

Peyton snorts, "Yeah I doubt it. There is nothing sensitive about you Keller."

"I'll have you know that I can be very sensitive. Especially when it comes to a woman's needs," Chris whispers into her ear, his voice slightly husky. He smiles when he feels her shiver.

He looks up in surprise as a hand jerks his shoulder forcing him off of the stool. He turns to see the owner of the hand and smiles.

"Oh look, the cavalry is here. Come to save the day Lucas?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun….. Well sort of a cliffie. Soooo what did you think. Was it good, or did it totally suck. Tell me what you think. I am really interested in your opinion so send me one of those ummm what do you call them. Damn it's on the tip of my fingers. Oh yea, a review. (That was my obvious attempt at humor… sometimes I fail)**

**Thanks- Mals**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Hello all. So it's been a while since i've updated but i've been really busy. Anyway this is pretty short but i have the next part written out so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. i don't own shite**

_Previously: "See that's what I like about you Blondie, you got attitude. Not to mention you're pretty hot." He looks her up and down then winces as she smacks the back of his head._

"_Ow, what the hell was that for?" he asks as he rubs his head._

"_Cause you're an ass plus I didn't hit you that hard"_

"_So, I have sensitive skin"_

_Peyton snorts, "Yeah I doubt it. There is nothing sensitive about you Keller."_

"_I'll have you know that I can be very sensitive. Especially when it comes to a woman's needs," Chris whispers into her ear, his voice slightly husky. He smiles when he feels her shiver. _

_He looks up in surprise as a hand jerks his shoulder forcing him off of the stool. He turns to see the owner of the hand and smiles._

"_Oh look, the cavalry is here. Come to save the day Lucas?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris smirked at Lucas who just glared back. Chris looked behind Lucas and noticed Nathan and Haley standing with.

"Nate, Haley, how ya been. Been missing Chris Keller?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at them.

"Not so much," Nathan replied jokingly.

"What the hell are you doing here Chris?" Lucas asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"Well I heard that the girls in Tree Hill weren't being "satisfied" well enough so I came to remedy the situation." Chris smiled when he saw Lucas's jaw clench.

"I was just discussing it with Blondie here. Apparently whomever was trying to help her hasn't been quite up to par," Chris said with a laugh.

Lucas lunged forward to hit Chris but was stopped by Nathan. Lucas continued to struggle while Chris just chuckled.

"Umm hello! While you guys are busy acting retarded you might want to save the barbarics for later." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Peyton isn't even here anymore."

Lucas shrugged Nathan off him and looked around to realize Haley was right. Haley just rolled her eyes and pulled Nathan with her to the bar leaving Chris and Lucas alone.

"Nice going savior-boy. You ran her off." Chris said to Lucas.

"If I were you I wouldn't say another word," Lucas replied glaring at Chris.

"Or what? You'll throw another basketball at me," Chris waved his hands in the air mockingly.

"Look, just stay the hell away from Peyton. Matter of fact; just stay away from Tree Hill. No one wants you here."

"Ah see that's where you're wrong. I seem to recall a certain raven-haired vixen begging me to be here last year," Chris smiled to himself at the memory. "Plus there's Blondie who is so obviously into me"

"I told you to leave Peyton alone and I mean it," Lucas said clenching his fists.

"Why do you care so much? Last I heard you were drooling over Brooke, not that I blame you." Suddenly Chris's eyes lit up with recognition.

"No way. You switched gears didn't you? You got the hots for Blondie now and she obviously doesn't want you. Oh that's classic." Chris laughed shaking his head.

Suddenly Lucas grabbed Chris's shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Leave now or I will hurt you" Lucas shoved Chris again for emphasis.

Chris just smiled at Lucas then pushed him off.

"Is that right? Well go ahead," Chris said.

Lucas just glared and Chris smiled in triumph. He began to walk away but turned back for one last word.

"It was great seeing ya Luke. It won't be the last time I'm sure. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting with Chris Keller back in town." With that Chris turned and walked away in search of Peyton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooo that's all for now. Sorry it was so short but i have more. i just want to see if i still have faithful readers out there or just plain readers. So review and tell me what you think. thanks -Mals**


	8. True Feelings

Well sorry for such a long wait (if any one is even waiting). I've been busy with schoolwork but I finally had time to update.

Oh and I forgot to mention that this obviously does not follow the episode where Lucas and Haley get injured or whatever. Everything from season 1 till Lucas admits his feelings to Peyton at the championship game does happen though. Just not the whole Haley getting hit by a car or Lucas having a heart attack. Dante also is just not in the story. Lets say he just went away. Everyone knows about Haley's pregnancy too. Okay hope you enjoy.

Previously:

"_I told you to leave Peyton alone and I mean it," Lucas said clenching his fists._

"_Why do you care so much? Last I heard you were drooling over Brooke, not that I blame you." Suddenly Chris's eyes lit up with recognition._

"_No way. You switched gears didn't you? You got the hots for Blondie now and she obviously doesn't want you. Oh that's classic." Chris laughed shaking his head._

_Suddenly Lucas grabbed Chris's shirt and shoved him into the wall._

"_This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Leave now or I will hurt you" Lucas shoved Chris again for emphasis. _

_Chris just smiled at Lucas then pushed him off._

"_Is that right? Well go ahead," Chris said._

_Lucas just glared and Chris smiled in triumph. He began to walk away but turned back for one last word._

"_It was great seeing ya Luke. It won't be the last time I'm sure. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting with Chris Keller back in town." With that Chris turned and walked away in search of Peyton. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton pushed open the door to the ladies restroom and stepped in front of the mirror. She pushed her hair back with shaking hands, the sudden arrival of Lucas making her nerves become on edge. The sudden bang of the door being pushed open made her jump.

"Jesus Haley, you scared the crap out of me," Peyton exclaimed holding one hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I just came to check on you," Haley smiled sheepishly.

Peyton sighed as she looked at Haley.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up. I didn't expect to see him so soon, he kind of surprised me."

"Yeah and I guess it doesn't help that Chris Keller suddenly shows up. Flirting with you no less," Haley smirks at Peyton.

"Why Mrs. Scott, whatever do you mean," Peyton replied in a southern-belle voice while rolling her eyes.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. I saw the obvious chemistry between you two," Haley raised her eyebrows daring Peyton to object.

"Oh come on Haley, you saw us talking for like 15 seconds. I think the pregnancy hormones have got you a little mixed up sweetie," Peyton laughed at the idea of her and Chris.

"Say what you want Peyton, but it's there. Trust me."

With that said Haley walked out, leaving Peyton alone with her thoughts.

Peyton stared at the door shaking her head. Her and Keller, impossible. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come on Sawyer, get it together." Peyton said to herself.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom. As she turned around the corner she slammed into something warm and solid. Just as she was falling back a hand grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.

"Whoa, slow down."

Peyton looked up to apologize and was greeted by the smirking face of Chris Keller. She tried to back away but realized his hand was still holding onto her waist.

"Umm you can let go now," Peyton tells him.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Chris asked.

"Okay seriously, I'm not in the mood Keller. Actually I think I'm going to go home." Peyton replied.

"Oh come on, it's still early. Stay, maybe you'll have some fun." Chris smiled at her.

Peyton scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Chris actually seemed friendly and genuine.

"Alright but I swear if you make any wrong moves I'm gone."

Chris held up his hand "I promise, scout's honor."

Peyton rolled her eyes and walked to the bar with Chris trailing close behind. She signals the bartender for a drink as she sits down.

"So Blondie, what's happened while I've been gone? Anything interesting?" Chris raised his eyebrows in question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Peyton said taking a sip of her drink.

"Try me," Chris replied with a smile.

"Alright if you insist."

For the rest of the night Peyton and Chris talked unaware of a pair of jealous eyes watching them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in the corner of Tric with a scowl on his face staring at the couple. He downed the rest of his drink. He stood up and began to walk over to Chris and Peyton but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Don't."

"Let me go Nathan. You and I both know what Chris Keller is like." Lucas replied shoving Nathan's hand away.

"Yeah well Peyton is a big girl. She can handle herself." Nathan replied blocking Lucas's path.

"Nathan get out of my way. Now." Lucas said clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry Luke but I can't do that. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

"I said MOVE," Lucas yelled shoving Nathan into the wall. He turned around and noticed almost everyone looking at him, including Chris and Peyton. Karen came over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Come on Lucas, I think it's time you go home." Karen told Lucas in a soft voice.

Lucas looked back at Nathan who was fixing his clothes. He turned back towards his mom and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you at home." Lucas attempted to smile at her but it came out out more like a scowl. He glanced back at Nathan and shook his head.

"Nathan, man I'm sorry. I just got a little upset."

"It's cool. I'll talk to you later, go home and cool off." Nathan said patting Lucas on the back. Lucas nodded and walked towards the exit but not before glancing back at the bar.

Chris and Peyton were still talking when Peyton felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and stared directly into the intense blue eyes of Lucas. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Peyton looked away. She smiled up at Chris and nodded at what he was saying.

Peyton looked back at the exit only to realize Lucas was gone. Sighing she turned her attention back to Chris while her mind was still full of thoughts of Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I know it kind of blows but I've been having writer's block so don't hate me. I know where I want to go with this story but I'm having trouble getting there. If anyone wants to shoot me some ideas, please be my guest. Hopefully I can update more often but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoyed this new installment. I promise it WILL get better. -Mals**


End file.
